


Pin the Tail on the Unicorn

by water_bby



Series: Games [4]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Angels & Demons, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 05:09:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29646273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/water_bby/pseuds/water_bby
Summary: Naruto seemed intent on pinning the tail on Sasuke rather than the poster. And Tsunade-sama made Kakashi a chaperone.Or, Iruka's class is throwing a party; they've invited angels.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Umino Iruka
Series: Games [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/60107
Kudos: 22





	Pin the Tail on the Unicorn

Kakashi stared at the small bright red envelope Iruka pushed across the table during one of their frequent lunches.

Iruka grinned. “Just read it. Sakura was impressed with your teaching, I think.”

“She was a good student,” Kakashi acknowledged, pulling out a brilliant white card. He held a handwritten invitation to a party hosted by the students in Iruka’s school signed by Sakura and Naruto.

“They each get to invite two people, and both of them wanted to invite you, so I suggested they do so together.”

“This can’t be Naruto’s handwriting.” He doubted the small blond demon was patient enough to have developed readable handwriting, much less one this nice.

“Oh, that’s Sakura all the way!”

“So, who else did they invite?”

“Sakura invited Ino; Naruto invited Sasuke.”

Kakashi was glad that he wasn’t drinking at the moment. “In other words, it’s a replay of the Picnic, just in Hell and indoors.”

“Not quite. It’s just the one grade of the school, so not so many children.” Iruka took a bite of his appetizer. “I can promise no forcing the adults to participate. Unless you want to play the games as well.”

Kakashi swiped a mushroom from Iruka’s plate and then filled out his acceptance.

Asuma was waiting for Kakashi and the group of young angels that he had ended up accompanying. (He suspected that Hiruzen-sama had told Tsunade-sama. Three days ago, she had called him in and informed him that she was making him the responsible adult since he was on the invitation list. Then she shooed him out of her office.) 

Kakashi had hoped he’d be able to spend time with Iruka just watching the kids and enjoying the refreshments, but he knew he had to keep close enough to Sasuke and Naruto to keep the two boys from doing real damage to themselves or others. He was not surprised when “Pin the Tail on the Unicorn” turned out to be Naruto and Sasuke’s favorite game. What had he done to deserve this?

And then Naruto was chosen as the next person to be blindfolded. The previous children had been satisfied with being turned around and then trying to find where the back end of the poster unicorn was on the wall. They would only occasionally take a swat at the unicorn, the player who would tap them with the stick to keep them going in the right direction. (Well, that was how angels played this game. He suspected demons played a different version. But even the demon kids only playacted at trying to attack the unicorn.)

Naruto, however, seemed to know that Sasuke was the unicorn, and the blond demon also seemed intent on pinning the tail on Sasuke rather than the poster.

Kakashi found himself occasionally picking Naruto up and putting him back down facing the wall in an attempt to get the game back on track. Then he had to do the same with Sasuke. The rest of the kids decided that this version of the game was more fun and continued to cheer for Naruto and Sasuke indiscriminately. Well, they also cheered for Kakashi. That was nice. But after a quarter-hour or so, he was tired of the whole thing. Why had he agreed to this, again?

Oh, yes. Iruka. And Sakura. Both were standing at the edge of the playing area, looking determined. When Sasuke next approached that edge, Sakura and Ino, who had been standing with her, both pounced on him, pushing him out of the area and declaring that it was snack time. Iruka grinned at Kakashi and flickered from where he had been standing to right beside Naruto, sandwiching the younger demon between them.

“Ah, Iruka-sensei!” Naruto whined, “I was having fun!”

“Snack time,” Iruka replied. “The wall is that way,” he turned Naruto around, “so finish putting the tail on the unicorn, and then you can eat.”

“Is there ramen?”

Iruka sighed. “Yes. Now hurry up.”

Naruto did, slamming the hand with the tail against the picture as hard as he could before pulling his blindfold off. He had missed by a good four inches, but he wasn’t the most off, even if he wasn’t the closest. “Ahh, no,” he grumbled before heading off to the refreshment table and his soup.

“Ramen?” Kakashi asked.

“Works every time,” Iruka answered. “So, yes. Want some?”

Kakashi laughed, nodding, and dragged Iruka after Naruto and the rest of the kids.


End file.
